Of Bosses and Boyfriends
by Theindigowitch
Summary: What happens when trouble at work forces Axel to get a job with Roxas


_Disclaimer: don't own kingdom hearts doubt I ever will _

_Enjoy and review Plz XD_

Of Bosses and Boyfriends

(And turtles) 

"Rox, you'll never believe what happened to me last night" grinned my best friend Axel as he walked to where we said we'd be meeting 10 minutes ago, as I glared up at him having no other choice that guy was a freaking bean-pole. "If it explains why you're late again I'll gladly believe it" I retorted angrily hoping he'd understand I was pissed at him. Then I made the mistake of looking at him, his expression was similar to that of a puppy that just got kicked. I sighed "I'm sorry you're not that late, go on tell me your story I'm sure it will be interesting" I apologised, yes you heard right he turns up late and I apologise. Unfortunately it has happened before and will undoubtedly happen again, if the way my inside melted when his face lit up to my word is anything to go by I'll be letting the arrogant redhead walk other me for the rest of my life. "Really Rox you want to hear my story you mean it?" said Axel feigning excitement, his trade mark smirk on his ace so I knew he was getting a kick out of having me right where he wanted me. "Yeah sure, everyone needs to hear stupid every once in a while and if I don't listen to you I'll be unleashing you on some other poor fool" I said as I began walking away towards the café we always went to when we meet up, so he wouldn't see the look of happiness at winning for once, which trust me doesn't happen enough.

I heard Axel walk to catch up with me and by that I mean he took two strides and was nearly overtaking me. Damn him and his stupidly long legs. "Awww Rox you hurt my feelings now I'm not going to tell you my story" he pouted carelessly tossing his arm around my shoulders oblivious to the shudders it sent up my spine, small victories I guess. I continued to walk to the best café in Twilight town it did the best mint chocolate coffee as well as my all-time favourite sea-salt ice-cream, and was also where me and Axel spent most of our time, you know it's bad even in a town as small as this one when the café staff all know you on a first name bases.

As we sat down in our usually booth in the farthest corner as it was as we had figured the spot where you got interrupted by staff less often and where you are less likely to have to put up with screaming kids. Yep we come here to often. When the waitress Olette came to our table she smiled warmly at us "heya, you two how are you doing" she said happily, smile lighting up her face. Axel looked pointedly away I don't know why but out of all the staff here Olette was the only one he didn't like. "Heya, ignore the grump here he's just mad because I won't listen to his _unbelievable _story" I answered chuckling lightly so she wouldn't get offended by Axel's behaviour. She smiled kindly at me "hummm, I wonder how long it will be before you cave Roxas and you're hanging off this every word" she said laughing slightly as I glared at her, Axel even laughed eve if only at my expense." shall I get you the usually then I have to go it's starting to get busy" she said looking regretfully at the growing line of customers. "Yeah, that sounds great Olette thanks" I said as she nodded writing down our orders before walking off.

Olette was right it didn't take very long for me to cave, after the server (a clumsy boy named Pence) had brought over our drinks, I finally asked Axel what had happened to him that was so unbelievable (at this time I would like to point out I might have caved but I lasted 15 whole minutes which makes all the difference right?). "So Axe what's your news I know you're dying to tell me." I said causally sipping on my coffee trying to avoid a whipped cream moustache. "You really want to know Roxy?" said Axel smirking slightly "you're going to tell me anyway so we might as well get it over with" I said absently refusing to admit I was curious by now. Axel just laughed seeing right through me, I hated him sometimes.

"Well, you know last summer? When Saїx got promoted and became my boss at work, but because we're friends came to my house, because he was upset thought everyone else at work didn't respect him" he said so rapidly I had to wonder how he caught his breath. "How could I forget?" I replied it's not every day your best friend's boss try's to make-out with them. I felt my hands curl to fists by my side. "Yea well you'll never guess who showed up at my house and tried it on with me again even though he's dating that freak mansex" he said causally as if this was a regular occurrence in people's lives. "Umm, I don't know Zexion" I said shrugging my shoulders, not really wanting to hear more of this. "Ha, classic Roxy, so yea Saїx turned up at my house again, he left in a hump when I wouldn't sleep with him he's nice and all, don't get me wrong he's just not my type and I can only ever see him as a friend and imagine how awkward work would." He said casually, even though I felt a little bit broken, on one hand I was glad he didn't sleep with Saїx, on the other hand I knew he would only ever see me as a friend.

After we'd paid for orders and left we started walking back towards my flat where I knew we would spend the next few hours watching stupid movies and having a laugh. "Come and work with me" I said before I had chance to stop myself. "What?" Axel asked looking at me as if I had grown and extra head, I knew I had to fix this fast. "yea, why not where looking for more weekend staff, so it'll fit around our studies, you won't have to deal with Saїx and you get to play with the turtles" I said if the turtles didn't sell it I didn't know what else would. Axel laughed before saying "hey, that might not actually be a bad idea, and turtles are really cool" he said.

I had no idea what I was letting myself in for. Axel applied for the job and of course he got it and I thought it was bad spending most of my time with him before, now I had to see him at work to. "Your staring again" said a voice behind me chuckling I turned to glare at the taller blonde "shut it Demyx, or I'll make you clean the bearded dragon viv" I threatened , being more than satisfied with the blonde scared expression "that's mean Roxas you know they freak me out" he said shaking in exaggerated manner. All I could do was roll my eye's at the blonde before walking away to help a customer.

When Axel and I left that night, with plans to get take away and pig out on cake at his house and goof when we got there I had to repress a chuckle as me noticed a certain blonde making out with a certain slate haired book worm. Where I had tried to be polite Axel had no such problem yelling loudly at the young couple "Oi! Get a room you two". I dragged him away before either of the two could retort. "That was mean" I said once they were out of ear-shot, playfully smacking the redhead on the arm. He sent me a hurt look rubbing his arm. "that was mean Roxy, don't you love me anymore" he said playfully, but my heart-beat still picked up at his words so of course I said as sarcastically as possible " I thought you knew that sorry, but I'm running away to be with Olette." I was not expecting the reaction I got from the red-head. He stopped almost instantly his pained look suddenly becoming real. "Axel?" I said worried seeping into my words. "You don't really like her do you Rox" he said so quietly I barely heard him but I did and that what counts. "Of course not you know that right there's only one person for me." I said hoping to reassure him, but instead his head bowed and his body started to physically shake, his hands curling into fists by his sides. "who?" he practically growled at me and I kind of glad he was hiding his face scared about what I would see if I could see him. "You, okay, you happy now, you, I'm madly in love with you" I half yelled at him as I turned to walk away certain I couldn't handle any form of rejection right then.

I heard footsteps behind me as Axel caught up with me as I said before damn those long legs of his. I felt his hand on my shoulder stopping me from walking away again. "Roxas, I'm sorry, I shouldn't of reacted like that, what can I say I was jealous, I just love you to." He said, my heart felt like it would explode from my chest at this time. I spun around quickly surprising Axel, before grabbing his face and smashing his lips to mine, hey what can I say I waited a hell of a long time for this. It didn't take long for Axel to respond to the kiss and before long our tongues were battling for dominance as I tasted every inch of him, I'm still not sure who won, before he was kissing my neck holding on to me as if I might disappear any minute. I'm pretty sure my grip on his fiery locks held similar desperation. I groaned as I felt he accidentally ground are clothed erections together. I pulled away from the kiss at that point, not because I wanted to, but because at that moment a smug couple walked passed that we had left behind earlier, Demyx mockingly returning Axel's taunt to get room. "That sounds like plan don't you think Roxy" said Axel nuzzling my ear, I murmured a noise of consent my mind to clouded with thoughts of Axel to do much more.

Let's just say that we didn't end up getting take away in the end, and that good it was Saturday night or we would have both missed our morning classes. I don't think we left his bed room at all that evening or the next day I might add.

_There finished only took me till 3 in the morning so what do you think do you like. Oh by the way the random thing with the turtles is due to my friend challenging me to try and get turtles into my story. Thank you for reading XD _


End file.
